


Here's To Buried Secrets

by YourAnonymousGod



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Afterlife, First Kiss, Gay, Gay army boys :))))), Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Post Episode: s02e03 Redding Weddy, Post-Canon, Pre Episode: s02e03 Redding Weddy, Pre-Canon, Reunions, Season/Series 02, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Moments before and after the scenes in season 2 episode 3
Relationships: The Captain/William Havers
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125





	Here's To Buried Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two aaaaaaa, I hope we get more

Watching Havers leave that night was perhaps the toughest and most dreadful moment of the Captain's life, trumping the announcement of war and even the letter that France had surrendered because at least when those had come, Havers had been with him. This time he hadn't, he'd been walking out of the gates to Button House, coat and hat donned on, a wave in his direction, and the image of the man he had come to- his lieutenant walking away, heading off to join the front line in Africa, to take done some Germans, and save Britain from invasion.

The Captain was proud of him, of course. Who wouldn't be, one of his men was going off to fight, to be a hero, but even his pride couldn't mask the utterly painful gnawing in his stomach and heart as he woke up the next morning - and every other morning after that - with Havers gone. He didn't really know what to call the feeling, or at least, the Captain did and was beyond terrified to admit it, not only because of the laws but also because if he did and Havers was not to return from Africa- It was not something the man could take.

So, days went on, as they had to. The Captain stayed in Button House, doing his job for King and country and thinking about Havers almost hourly, if not every minute. Although his job kept him busy, the Captain's thoughts easily strayed. Sometimes he wondered what his Lieutenant was doing, was he sitting in trenches and chasing away rats? Was he shooting down Jerrys and dragging his wounded men behind shelter? Was he yearning to go home just as much as the Captain yearned for him to return? Unanswered questions that left the Captain lying awake at night and just staring at nothing. Occasionally, his mind would drift to the letter buried underground, in the mansion garden, alongside the bomb and its instructions. Neatly written words to go unread except from the man who wrote it with a fountain pen and slanted handwriting, deep and heartfelt words for the man he-

It should never be dug up, not until the day the Captain died and even then, if he were to become a spirit or some sort of phantasmagoria, he would guard it still to protect them both.

Days moved into weeks and weeks then moved into months and the Captain had received a few letters from Havers, each one sending spirals and explosions of many emotions through the Captain's soul as he silently read them in his bed quarters, smiling to himself and just listening all to what his Lieutenant had to say even if some parts were censored. The Captain always replied to each letter with just as much passion, hoping Havers enjoyed them just as much as he did. These were letters he wasn't too cowardly to send, no dark secrets written in ink, or hidden messages between each line, just two close friends mailing one another. That was all… unfortunately.

~~~

_ Africa is splendid, from what I've been able to see although most of what I did see was warfare or the aftermath of it. But Africa is splendid, I'm repeating myself, I know. Exceedingly warm, nothing like Britain and her God awful weather. Not at all. I have missed it, at least then I was not sweating buckets through my breeches. _

_ I do hope the operation is going well without me and you’re not panicking about the Fritz invading too much, sir. And I do hope the cricket is just as fun as it is without my cover drive. _

_ W.Havers _

~~~

It was nearing Christmas and the Captain was hauled up in the Button House, his recruits busying themselves away as well as musing about the holiday even with the war looming over their heads. The Captain supposed the holiday cheer was something they all needed, however, his Christmas was feeling more than a little empty. He had no wife nor kids to head home to, nobody waiting, no siblings, no parents, not even a dog. Just himself. He'd much rather spend his alone time in the mansion because at least in a large house he had an excuse to be all on his lonesome.

The mansion was nice, big and old but nice. He could stroll about the place and its gardens, enjoy the sun sets and sun rises in peace. Though, he swore, at some points, the lights would begin to flicker, and he smelt some sort of burning but the Captain brushed it off as his mind telling him lies. There was an awful chill too. Yet, the smokey smell could be blamed on the fire they continuously had going and the coldness was probably due to the weather.

That present afternoon, it was snowing, not heavily but not too kindly either. It was freezing out there and the fireplace roared with the aflame logs, the Captain sitting with his hands held close, knees clicking and popping as he leant closer. It was warm, a relief, but it wouldn't last, the fire would eventually run out of fuel and douse itself then what would keep the lone Captain warm.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, sir?" Came a voice and the Captain froze as if he had jumped into water of the lowest of temperatures, back going more rigid than normal, and his throat drying up. He was ready to blame it on the ghosts again - at this point, he'd decided it must be ghosts as he was certain he saw a small girl infected with the plague roaming the halls - but as a heavy hand settled on his shoulder, the Captain was proved otherwise. He turned slowly, breath held secure, and there he was.

"Havers." The Captain breathed out as if he  _ had _ seen a ghost. His lieutenant stood just a step away, burdened with luggage and the scenes of war, aged and matured but still, and always will be, his Havers. "You're back, let me get you a drink!" The Captain rose from his seat, needing a moment to compose himself and knowing pouring drinks would give him something to do. Striding across the room to where a decanter sat with a dozen neatly arranged glasses accompanied it, picking out two, the Captain poured about two fingers of one of the finest whiskeys into each. "Set yourself down, get comfortable my good sir, you must be exhausted."

"A fair bit, yes, but I was eager to return." Havers smiled as he shrugged off his pack, snow melting in his hair and on his coat, setting himself down.

"You didn't tell me you were coming. Are you not visiting your family?" He asked, watching his Lieutenant.

"They- no, no I don't wish to, sir." Havers avoided his eye for a moment, the Captain sure he saw a blush paint his cheeks, but he put that down to the cold of the outside contrasting with the fire's warmth.

"What do you wish?" The Captain queried cautiously, a small hope and courage rising in his chest.

"I wish…" Havers began, clearing his throat and sitting up. "I wish to be here… with you." With just seven words, the Captain went stock still, heart beating erratically and so loud he wondered if Haver could hear it too. Havers could mean nothing by it but it still managed to mean everything to the Captain. They caught eyes and instantly Havers was up on his feet, striding over and coming to a stop just a hair's breadth from him. Neither spoke for a moment and the Captain couldn't stop as his gaze searched his Lieutenant's face then dipped to his lips, and back up to his eyes. "I fear I am to do something reckless, sir."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It has plagued my mind since leaving and if it should ruin things- well, I'd rather that than wonder for the rest of my life." By now, the Captain's heart was going wild, his stomach twisting in knots as everything was coming together. He feared he wasn't ready but some part of him shouted back that he didn't care. There was a war on, no time for dillydallying about.

"Go on, Lieutenant." He muttered though there was no order in his tone even if he wanted there to be. That was still all the invitation Havers needed, gingerly taking hold of the Captain's face, hands warm against his skin, rough but not unpleasant, and steady as they carefully brought the Captain closer. He let himself be moved, eyes drifting shut as he felt Haver's breath on his face and then the next second the Lieutenant's lips on his. The kiss was gentle and light, scarcely there as both men battled through their own fears and repression before giving way to desire and their emotions. Gaining courage, Havers kissed him a little harder and the Captain, despite the shot of panic running through his system, kissed back just a fierce, all his pent up love rushing out now that the flood gates had been opened up. There was no stopping it, laws and social stigma be damned.

Neither man was eager to pull away but soon enough their bodies cried out for oxygen and they were forced to retreat, not far but still enough to break the kiss. Neither opened their eyes either, just panting quietly as they took in the air they needed and their passion ran high. Suddenly the fire seemed useless, their own heat created that had the Captain's face flush and Haver's neck burning with warmth. For the first time in a while, the Captain felt happy. Haver's thumb slowly stroked the Captain's cheek, rhythmic and soothing and the Captain couldn't help but lean into it, a smile tugging at his lips.

An abrupt creek outside the room door had both men jumping away from one another, the Captain clearing his throat while Havers picked up his tumbler and took a sip only no one walked through the door and the Captain was ready to blame it on the dastardly ghosts again. Although, he'd much rather have ghosts than one of the Button House XI walk in on them. The Captain felt like a giddy school girl, unable to stop his blushing or his smiling, his stomach doing flips and twists and twirls but this time it felt good, he felt good, and he certainly wanted to kiss Havers again, if the man himself were to agree to it.

"Sir-"

"Haver, I-" The two both let out nervous laughs as they both spoke in sync, the Captain dithering on his feet, still feeling Haver's lips on his. "You got first, Lieutenant."

"I don't regret what we just did, sir, illegal or not and if you are to report me, at least let me indulge myself again." The man confessed bravely, standing tall and the Captain sighed.

"Lieutenant, I'm not going to report you." The Captain took in the shock that passed over the other man's eyes, a little hurt that he would think him capable of such betrayal but the Captain didn't dwell on it, knowing these things were confusing and a little scary. Always had been, ever since knowing just what happened to people like him, like them. "As for indulging yourself once again, I wouldn't object in the slightest." A surprised but pleasant smile grew on Havers' face, and he downed his glass before setting it down and crossing the room again in three swift strides before crashing his lips against the Captain's.

This time the kiss was there in full force from the start, noses crushed against the others cheek, eyes shut again, breathing heavily,and hearts beating like crazy. The Captain's hand held the back of Haver's neck while the Lieutenant's hands fell on his waist, holding the older man securely and bringing him that little bit closer. The Captain realised, as his lungs yelled for breath, that he wasn't to be so alone after all.

~~~

_ Africa is still just as hot as ever, still sweating through my breeches with the sun beating down harder than a cricket ball to the side. But, at least I have our letters to keep me going. They really are the highlight of my time here, I enjoy them dearly. _

_ I'll see you on my next leave which shouldn't be far off now. I can’t wait to see you again. _

_ W.Havers _

~~~

"Alison?" The Captain whispered sharply about a month after the lovely wedding between the two brides. The woman looked up from the book she had in hand. "May I speak with you?"

"Sure, this isn't about Julian accidentally setting fire to one of the wardrobes, is it?"

"What? No. No, nothing of the sort." The Captain glances around, clenching his fingers around his swagger stick before setting himself down on the sofa beside Alison.

"I'm all ears." She smiled and the Captain nodded, tense.

"The wedding-"

"Clare's?"

"Yes, hers. It made me think and after a month of careful and thorough discussion with myself, I've decided I'd like to ask you to do me something."

"Okay…?"

"Are you able to find information on fallen soldiers?" The Captain asked, finally looking at her properly, watching as Alison thought then shrugged 

"Uh, maybe. I can check google."

"Yes, google…" She picked up the thing she called a computer for your laps, and he looked at it cautiously.

"Who would you like me to find." She queried, not looking up from the thing.

"Lieutenant Havers." He told her, picturing his second in command's face as he spoke. "On- on the North African front." She typed away and the Captain waited a little impatiently, leaning back to peer at the screen.

"Lieutenant William Havers, born 1904, died-" Alison stopped herself, glancing at him, but he said nothing. "Died 1943, he saved his comrades by throwing himself on a bomb, he was the only casualty that day." Despite having assumed, it still hit him like a train. All the Captain did was nod and turn away as he forced his emotions down.

"Tell me about him." Alison eventually said, voice sweet but quiet.

"He was my second in command here at Button house, my best friend, my-" He trailed off, unable to voice it with how much it hurt even after so many years.

"He left for the front, down in Africa, wanted to be a part of the fighting, can't say I blame him, a lot of men wanted a pop at a Jerry though not so much myself. I thought about it, even fought, but I don't think I could ever want it… We would write, he'd visit on his leave."

"Operation William wasn't the limpet mine, it wasn't the instructions buried. It was a letter, from me to him, confessing… things that could have ruined both of us if found by anyone else." Alison nodded slowly, chewing on the inside of her cheek and the Captain would have sighed if he breathed. He hadn’t been this open in forever, really, but something was spurring him on. "I do miss him, Alison.”

"Did you love him?" Alison asked, her voice careful and the Captain didn’t even have to think.

"Yes, yes I did.” The Captain smiled, feeling lighter now he could truly confess it. "I guess I'm just waiting for him to return but thank you, Alison, I know for certain now."

He stood, deciding to head off to mope around for a bit; however, he was stopped as Alison gasped and in one of the doorways was the brightest light he had ever seen. It was like looking at the sun but pure white and the Captain automatically knew what it was, especially as a voice spoke in the distance and the Captain strained to hear it 

"Sir?... Sir?"

"Havers…"

"Sir! Where are you?"

The Captain knew he had to go, he needed to. So, he turned around and faced his friend, catching Alison's eye last to which he received a large smile. He trusted she would inform the others, he'd miss them as he begrudgingly admitted but this was important. And with that, he gave a salute, spun sharply and marched on.

Everything turned white, blindingly so and the Captain couldn't be sure if he was still walking forward or just on the spot, though he kept moving just in case. His worries were answered as a moment later, he was standing in a field, a warm breeze rolling through. The Captain didn’t recognise it but it was lovely, especially the figure standing just a few steps before him.

“Havers.” The Captain beamed. The man looked older, a little less tired than he was the last time the Captain saw him, but he was still his Havers.

“Sir! You’re here.” Havers jumped slightly on his heels, smiling back at him. The Captain stepped closer to him, not looking around to check for onlookers and dropping his swagger stick, bringing Havers into a kiss. They were already dead so what could any one do, the Captain not caring, it was the 21st century now anyway, things were legal now and he doubted the law extended to the afterlife. A rush of love shot through him like pain though this was much more pleasant, his heart clenching and stomach rolling but as Havers kissed back, it seemed to vanish, or at least melt into something better. A smile grew against his lips and the Captain pulled away enough to look up at his Lieutenant.

“Have you been waiting long?” The Captain questioned, knowing he hadn't seen his Lieutenant for at least seventy odd years. Havers glanced away briefly, then back at him with a nervous smile. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, you’re here now, sir.” Havers shook his head before extending his arm out to the Captain like a gentleman might a lady. “Would you care for a walk?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @bee-haw-yee-haw  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
